Phineas Flynn
"So, Ferb, what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!" Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella) is one of the two titular characters. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace Flynn, and his stepbrother is Ferb Fletcher. He is friends with Buford Von Stom, Baljeet, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). Personality Phineas is a very bright, creative young boy. Ever the optimist, Phineas can usually see the bright side of everything in life. When other kids might find an excuse to go inside and watch television, Phineas finds the new fun thing to do that day to make the most of summer vacation. His natural leadership abilities usually come forward over the course of his daily plans, leaving Ferb to the technical details most of the time. He seems to be very popular as his neighborhood friends are oftentimes the benefactors of the brothers' plans. History Born in America, Phineas lives in the town of Danville, South Dakota. As a baby, Phineas’s mother, Linda, met and fell in love with Ferb's father, a British man named Lawrence Fletcher at a Love Handel concert. Eventually the two got married, and Phineas and his sister, Candace, gained a Step-Dad and Stepbrother. Summer Starts One of Phineas first summer plans was training monkeys to ride bicycle, a little bit before the events of the first episode. An early thing he participated in was going to a carnival and going on a "lame" roller coaster, which only wet up a few feet, then dropped down in and was over after only about 3 seconds. When we first see the series, Phineas is lounging under a tree, asking Ferb what they are going to do that day. They decide to build a roller coaster, which they name the "Coolest Coaster Ever". As they are designing it, Candace walks into the backyard, and tells them she's in charge conditionally(if a satellite falls to Earth. After getting a building permit approved in crayon, Phineas and Ferb continue. After a while, the roller coaster is finished and Phineas and Ferb unveil it to the whole neighborhood. Up in the coaster, Phineas explains to the kids about how to operate the seat belts, but it falls. The roller coaster then starts, filled with exciting twists and turns. But, due to Perry the Platypus accidentally pulling the coaster in the air, they are thrown off course and all around the world, to places like Mount Rushmore and Paris. Once they get up into space, they pass a satellite, prompting Phineas to mention how if that falls to Earth, Candace is in charge. Once they fall to Earth, Phineas says they should've charged more and then the coaster crashes into the tree in the backyard, all passengers perfectly fine. Candace walks into the backyard with Mom, believing that the boys are not there. But, since they are there, Candace looks crazy and her mom tells her to come in and help with the groceries. The kids fall out of the tree, all telling them how awesome the coaster was as they walks away. Isabella tells them it was the best coaster ever and what they're going to do the next day, and suggests teaching Perry some tricks. After Ferb mentions that they are the only mammals to lay eggs (Even though Echindas are mammals and can also do so) and Phineas says, "Maybe he'll lay an egg." After Isabella leaves, he asks Ferb what they should do tomorrow, telling his famous line, "There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!", before the tree top is set aflame and Candace calls to Mom who tells her to give it a rest. Category:Characters Category:Har D Har Toy Store Employees Category:PFT Category:Agents Category:Flynn Family